


No More Freedom

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: More than Racers [6]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy, Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Mind Rape, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Wings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Las hadas son frágiles, no cae en la excepción, como la presa perfecta del gran depredador. Dejarse llevar o seguir en busca de la libertad perdida es lo que al hada desdichada le queda. Cuyos motivos se ven fortalecidos por la ira e o shotFantasy!AU.Pairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Fairy!Lightning McQueen]Advertencia: Lemon, AU, Gore,Fantasy, Yaoi, Mpreg.
Relationships: Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen, Raoul ÇaRoule/Shu Todoroki
Series: More than Racers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190803
Kudos: 4





	No More Freedom

_Se que es frustrante la derrota, pero no puedo quedarme a lamentar, si quiero ganar, debo seguir y luchar_

**1 - WITHOUT SENSE**

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí, sí, lo hago.

Sopla un mechón de su cabello, aburrido por el regaño tan enorme y soporífero que estaba recibiendo. Quién se encuentra delante suyo, Hudson, su padre de crianza, rueda los ojos sabiendo que el adolescente no prestó la más mínima atención a lo que acaba de advertir.

—Mantén tu mente inquieta en un solo lugar. En mi preferiblemente. Es importante.

—Eso dices cada vez que hago algo mal para ti—Apoya la cara en su mano, su corto cabello pelirrojo cual flama cae un poco, despeinado—. No te pintes el cabello más, no uses esa ropa sin mi supervisión, no vueles muy alto, no carreras ¿Puedo respirar comandante?

Hudson rasca su entrecejo contando hasta diez. Que cambie de posición constantemente deja saber lo urgido que se encuentra Lightning por salir de esa habitación, a donde sea que pueda volar por más de cinco horas y posiblemente jugar con sus amigos. No está en contra de que salga de su escondite para volar a donde le plazca, son seres con necesidad de revolotear por el bosque a placer.

El asunto es que existe el pequeño problema de que Lightning es una de las hadas con menos instinto de supervivencia que ha tenido que cuidar. Ha estado en tantas situaciones de muerte a sus diecisiete años que duda incluso de sus ganas de vivir. En el bosque que habitan la mayoría de seres han empatizado enormemente, no quiere decir que no pueda encontrarse con el que lo mate de un zarpazo o un golpe.

Son hadas, son frágiles en su mayoría, Lightning lo es aún más.

Por sobreprotegerlo sea de esta manera. No le pidan a su ser preocupado hasta por el cielo azul, que no se preocupe por el único hijo que tiene. Para más inri es un hijo postizo.

—Hudson, aun si me das toooooda esta conversación sobre lo malo que puede ocurrir si vuelvo a ir a carreras con el resto, no harás cambiar de opinión. estarán Mate, Holley y McMissile si te hace sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué hacen centauros en carreras de hadas? —Cruza de brazos con desaprobación. Lightning vuela hasta unos de los tantos pisos de la peculiar casa, guindando bocabajo del borde.

—Son mis amigos y me quieren ver ganar, por eso estarán ahí.

—Eso no me da seguridad de que estarás bien.

— ¡Entonces ven conmigo! —Ofrece sonriente—. Sé que te gustara, también lo hacías de joven ¿Verdad? Hace mileeeeenios —carcajea animado. —Aunque si vas, deberías cuidarte de Carlos, suele tapar a todo el mundo cuando pasa lo importante.

—Ni tú, ni yo iremos. No vas a competir más y deja de estar así porque se te ira la sangre a la cabeza, te marearas y-

— Ay por el amor de—Rueda los ojos con fastidio—. Ya no tengo cinco años, relájate, estira las entumidas alas que tienes y vive un poco. Estar amargado todo el tiempo no puede hacer bien a nadie—Hudson se nota más estresado, solo por la posición en que el pelirrojo habla—. Si me retiro Chick no dejará de burlarse de mí, estoy a punto de vencer a King ¿Imaginas eso? Seré el hada más veloz de todo el claro.

— ¿Y eso que? Acaso debo recordarte qué ventajas tiene ser el "más veloz" del claro y-

—Sí, sí, ya sé la historia: Mi madre que fue tragada por una bestia no conocida y me dejo en una adorable flor—Vuelve a su antigua posición—. Echarme en cara que me abandono es un daño serio también ¿Sabes?

—Quiero cuidar de ti como ella no lo hizo por no saber cuándo parar de mover las alas. —Toma el par de alas traslucidas. —Así que te quiero aquí lo que resta del día y como vea una miseria de tu polvillo fuera de casa, me asegurare de mantenerte en el sauna una semana.

— ¡Hudson por favorrrrrrrrr!

—No, simplemente **_No_** , Lightning. Cuando crezcas y puedas cuidar de ti mismo a unos diez metros fuera de aquí lo vuelves a intentar, hasta entonces, obedece niño. —Revuelve el cabello rojo con saña. Lightning restriega su cara con ambas manos, el mayor va de salida.

—A Shuu no lo molestas tanto. —recrimina, pues es el más cercano en lo que apariencia refiere: Delicado y en la clasificación de Hada sumisa.

—Shuu tiene cuatro niños, ha sentado cabeza y sabe cuándo mantener su ser en el suelo. Deberías juntarte más con él en lugar de pelear tanto con Chick y Jackson ¿No lo crees? Seguir su ejemplo. —recomienda.

—Uh… No pensé que quisieras nietos tan pronto. Con permiso, iré a buscar a alguien que me haga un bebé. —Antes de su salida dramática Hudson lo detiene. Debe existir manera en la que Lightning tome algo en serio.

—Tú, en casa, lo que resta del día, punto final—Ordena, Lightning alza las manos, rendido—. Hump… Volveré en un rato. —Avisa saliendo de casa. Lightning cuenta hasta veinte y sonríe.

—Mañana cuando me castigue estaré en casa como un Hada feliz—Abre la ventana y sale con lentitud de la vivienda—. Dentro del sauna, pero feliz. —Saca la lengua travieso.

Hudson a pesar de conocer a su hijo, no ha aprendido de sus mañas para desobedecer y mucho menos que conoce todas las costumbre que tiene al salir de casa, sus rutas, etc. Si alguien quiere saber de esa hada mayor y malhumorada, se pregunta Lightning.

Va volando por las ramas del árbol en exceso colosal y que ninguno del bosque puede igualar. Ese tronco tiene a toda una sociedad en su interior. Lo curioso es que sus ramas van en todas direcciones, incluido una parte de un lago gigante en el que pocas criaturas nadan, alrededor hay algunos campos florales de gran extensión.

Este lago es el centro de la dichosa carrera en la que esta tan insistente por competir, obviamente en la parte que aun cubre el árbol, de otro modo nadie se le ocurriría hacer algo así ahí. Ve a los otros dos competidores pues el resto es público. Es la final y solo son tres concursantes.

El principal es King, un hombre respetuoso y tranquilo que está punto de considerar hermano de Hudson; Chick, aquel amargado que no tiene vida propia en su opinión. Sonriendo burlón al último por su cara de fastidio de verlo.

— ¿Te soltaron la correa? —interroga viéndolo de arriba a abajo, pensó que no vendría por quien es su padre.

—Está rota desde hace un buen rato. —afirma sonriente.

—Se escapó de nuevo. —Shuu, un hada de cabello albino, ojos púrpuras y cuatro pequeñines volando a su alrededor niega con la cabeza. Debió suponer que eso pasaría.

—Ya sabremos quien ocupara el sauna el próximo mes. —carcajea el castaño a su lado, con un mechón de su cabello azul.

—Dejen de ser tan odiosos—burla jugueteando con su cabello—. Si gano valdrá la pena.

—Quedar sudando todo el día, todos los días hasta que te levanten el castigo. Sí que valdrá la pena. —mofa el pelinegro de ojos grises, Lightning rueda los ojos.

—Deberías considerar bajar tu nivel hormonal. A este paso tendrás un problema entre las piernas por tanta imaginación Jackson.

—Que culpa puedo tener de que me gustes tanto. —Saca la lengua juguetón, el quinceañero se tomó muy a pecho el tema pubertad. Pensando que puede tener sexo con cualquiera que sea mínimamente atractivo a sus ojos.

— ¿Podemos empezar? —pregunta el hada mayor de los que están presentes con amable sonrisa, cabello azul y una que otra arruga notable.

—Por supuesto~ —afirma con entusiasta sonrisa.

— ¡SUERTE! —Guiña el ojo al centauro que tiene dientes sobresalientes y se pone en posiciones junto al otro par de competidores.

Chick no puede cambiar de expresión, al menos eso parece. Aun no empiezan y tiene cara de haber perdido, quizás predice el futuro. Se sabe el circuito de memoria, un montón de ramas que no hacen más que entorpecer el paso; pasar dentro de una cueva de oso rezando por no despertarlo y por último para cuando es la última de tres vueltas, no estirar las manos para alcanzar la meta, es nulo y descalificado, es el motivo que sea. La meta se encuentra en una rama no tan gruesa sobre el lago, que hoy parece más turbio.

—En sus marcas… Listos… —El hada de cabello verde sostiene el banderín—. FUERA.

Para esto hay un esfuerzo mayúsculo. Tomando en cuenta la fuerte brizna creada por sus alas hace pensar que esos tres no son normales. Aun siendo hombres esa parte de su cuerpo es delicada y frágil, en Lightning mucho más dada su condición de reproductor sumiso. Pudiendo tener hijos de la misma forma que una mujer.

Pasa a Chick con facilidad, las reglas no impiden que tonteara por lo que se gira y saca la lengua al amargado hombre. Poniéndolo de peor humor si es que es posible hacer esto, morirá joven por tanto estrés en nimiedades que no ameritan tal estado.

La última vuelta, está muy cerca de King, sus pobres alas ya están resintiendo el esfuerzo que hace. Las vueltas no son cortas, el tener que pasar por ramas hace que el agotamiento empeore y ahora está dudando., King permanece casi fresco, acostumbrado al deporte.

Puede ver la meta incluso, lo cual lo altera un poco, está deseando haberse aprendido -o haber prestado atención-, el hechizo para hacer un poco de viento, por desgracia su cabeza inquieta no lo permitió. Falta nada más un poco para acabar estando a la par del mayor, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y justo antes de poderlo pasar aun si es colapsando.

—¡LIGHTNING! —El grito lo colma de pavor y dada la exageración en él: Ve la muerte, usan esto como provecho, toma más velocidad.

—Nopuedomorirquedandosegundolosiento. — King abre la boca levemente impresionado por verlo adelantarse con facilidad y llegar a la meta. Apenas comprende lo dicho, hablo muy rápido. Lightning choca con una rama tras pasar la meta y apenas se pudo mantener en esta.

— ¡TENEMOS UN NUEVO CAMPEÓN! —exclama la chica con banderín. Siendo una rama más arriba, se deja caer a donde está la meta y King espera con una sonrisa ligeramente orgullosa.

—Felicidades. —Sonríe victorioso al mayor. Quiere dormir por una semana entera ahora. No será muy complicado.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Se sienta, las exclamaciones de los que habían presenciado el evento se silencian. Hudson de brazos cruzados frente a Lightning, que quiere meter la cabeza en algún lugar para evitar la mirada furiosa.

Muchos preguntan qué suerte tendría el pelirrojo, considerando que de por sí, nadie puede desobedecer a Hudson, el protector y guía de todos, hacer caso omiso a sus órdenes es lo mismo a pecar en carne propia. Tomando en consideración que Lightning es su hijo, el problema se ve agravado, es el primero que debe seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

—Nos vamos a casa, ahora. —Queda en pie, un puchero por el pequeño show que se monta culpa de su padre de crianza.

—Al menos felicítame ¿No? —Con su obsesión continua de lograr ganar junto a la emoción, ignora casi por completo el problema en el que está metido. Hace reventar al adulto.

— ¡TE PROHIBÍ VENIR A COMPETIR! ¡ME DESOBEDECISTE! —Una vena de su frente acabará explotando por la histeria—. ¡ESTA CARRERA QUEDA NULA! —Dictamina y Lightning se une a esa alteración.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? GANE SIN TRAMPAS, NO PUEDES HACERME ESO. —quisquilla.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA, A CASA! ¡AHORA! —Vuelve a ordenar. King trata de intervenir, siendo amigo de Hudson cuenta con facilidad para apaciguar su ira.

—NO ES JUS-

— ¡Lightning! —Muchos van de sus lugares a asomarse. Debido a lo exhausto que se encuentra el pelirrojo, junto resbalar, acaba en el lago, sale pocos segundos después. Tose agua y con la parte de su cabello largo sobre su rostro, el otro lado casi rapado.

—Genial. —bufa quitando la melena de su rostro.

—Wow~ Vaya forma de evitar que la discusión se extendiera, la pondré en práctica. —Burla Jackson en la orilla. Lightning lo ve mal, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué no vienes acá? —pregunta Shuu al lado de Jackson.

—No me alcanzo a mover, creo que hay corriente, ayúdenme—pide y Raoul entre risitas se acerca volando. Toma ambas manos del pelirrojo. Lo ha cargado antes, sabe cuánto pesa y que puede sacarlo del agua sin dificultad—. Me estás lastimando. —Informa cerrando un ojo, sintiendo fuerzas opuestas. El agua lo tira hacia abajo y Raoul hacia arriba.

—Joder. Creo que subiste de peso—comenta haciendo fuerza. Jackson se une notando el problema—. ¿No estarás fingiendo?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! Es horrible estar así, solo jala—pide. Apenas puede mover las alas. Es imposible con lo empapadas que están. No volaría ni cincuenta centímetros. Mate llega y observa desde la orilla lo que pasa—. Mate ayúdame.

—No puedo entrar al agua. —Se nota nervioso por el tema.

— ¿Por qué no? No puedo salir, ayúdame tú también. —Insiste intentando no resbalarse de las manos de Raoul y Jackson que siguen tratando. Mate da unos cuantos pasos adelante, entrando muy lentamente hasta llegar a él.

No tienen de donde agarrarlo para ayudar a salir. Siendo tres hadas y un centauro. King se unió al pequeño grupo. Lightning no sale más del pecho, aparte de que sufrir tirones intermitentes que cuentan con la intención de hundirlo por completo.

Sin explicación alguna terminan soltándolo y saliendo disparados a la orilla. King se lleva la peor parte, golpeándose con una rama baja. Lightning vuelve a sentir un fuerte jalón desde debajo del agua, nadie lo está agarrando. Hudson llega, habiendo tardado bastante y tomando la mano del muchacho que apenas y tiene de la clavícula para arriba fuera del agua.

—No te… hundas…— Hace toda la fuerza posible. La fuerza que insiste en meterlo en el agua se hace constante y paulatinamente mayor, por lo que el mantenerse agarrado a Hudson lo lastima—. ¡NO! —Apenas toca un poco el agua, sacando a su hijo de la misma pues se había hundido.

—HAY ALGO JALANDO—chilla asustado, agarrándose tan fuerte como puede—. ¡HUDSON! —El chillido gritando el nombre de quién esperaba que lo salvara es lo último que escuchan de él antes hundirse. Hudson queda con la boca abierta, mirando sus manos mojadas.

—No… no, no, no…

—Hud-Hudson que se supone que- ¿¡Hudson!? —King lo sigue, pues lo paso de largo.

— ¿Se hundió? —pregunta el hada de cabello corto y negro del público.

— ¿Alguien entiende que paso? —Continúa la que posee cabello castaño.

—Se va a morir ahí abajo ¿Cómo se supone que respire? —murmura otra que usa gafas moradas.

—Uh… De-debo decirle a McMissile. —Mate sale huyendo despavorido, dejando a las hadas inquietas preguntándose qué es lo que sucedió. Sin tener explicación.

Hay otros lagos en el bosque. No tan grandes y profundos, nunca ha pasado similares, ni siquiera parecido. Lo que destaca a este lago es la prohibición rotunda para entrar en el. Por lo mismo que acaban de ver.

Apenas pudo agarrar aire. A más se hunde, el agua hace más fría. Más de lo que soporta. Se hace oscuro y alcanza a ver uno que otro pequeño pez circulando por ahí. Cuesta tener los ojos abiertos. Tras unos segundos suelta todo el aire retenido y poco después, cayendo a la inconciencia sin la oportunidad e entender que ocurrió.

Lo ve descender en el agua, costó lo suyo. Realmente lo intentaron y aunque se divirtió jugando, en algún momento tenía que parar y conseguir lo que quiere. En el agua está la ventaja de no escucharse nada, a menos que seas un ser acuático que los emite y recibe. Por lo que nada ni nadie se acerca al hada que sigue hundiéndose.

Una desgracia que no respiren bajo el agua. Puede morir sin que lo note, como gesto piadoso crea una pequeña burbuja en su nariz y boca. Lo ve respirar, con los ojos entrecerrados y perdidos, definiendo su inconciencia.

— _Vuela… vuela alto mientras puedas… que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena_ —tararea con diversión, observándolo a detalle—. El tiempo de volar se te acabo. —Ríe suavemente.

La sensación de ahogo queda en su cuerpo. Al recobrar la conciencia lo primero que hace es tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Examino coma su oscuro y desconocido entorno, lo cual arroja un par de rápidas conclusiones factibles.

En primera que todo lo que ocurrió no es más que un extraño y cruel sueño en el que murió ahogado después de ganar la carrera, justo antes de que Hudson diera el regaño y castigo de su vida; la segunda opción es que Hudson está castigándolo por adelantado o por algo que desconoce, metiéndolo en la cueva más rara que se encontró para hacerlo sufrir un rato en su claustrofobia y urgencia por estar en un espacio abierto en el cual volar.

Esta última suena más razonable.

— ¡Hudson! ¡El chiste no hace gracia! —exclama tosiendo, sus pulmones resentidos, esto hace pensar más en el tema del ahogo que en Hudson—. Oye, donde- ¿Y esto? —Tira de la atadura que en su cuello, tanteando con la mano.

Es un collar extraño. Liso, como piel de serpiente. Baja de la cama con cortinas guindando del techo, que deja caer una que otra pequeña gota. Frunce el entrecejo, el lugar en si no tiene forma. Hay un espejo grande, enorme en uno de los muros, una mesa, lo que aparenta ser un pasillo que conduce a otro lugar y lo que más confunde: Agua.

Es una especie de pozo. Profundo por la negrura que muestra, no quiso acercarse más. Busca el origen de la atadura en su cuello, encontrando esto pronto al seguir la cadena.

—Hudson está muy desesperado si hace esto, yo pensé que el sauna ya era lo suficientemente malo. —murmura apoyando una mano en el muro rocoso y tirando del extremo de la cadena. Muy oscura, un metal oxidado.

De un segundo a otro este extremo se desprende. Sin esfuerzo, sin nada y completamente impredecible este extremo se mueve por sí solo, forzándolo a dar la vuelta y mirar el pozo. La cadena estaba ahí dentro, al menos la punta y como el repentino temblor predice algo gigante sale de ahí, causando un grito asustado de su parte.

Para él, es una serpiente en exceso grande, de escamas azules y colmillos gigantes. Tiene patas, por lo que en teoría no puede ser una serpiente si tiene patas. Queda en el suelo boquiabierto y preguntándose interiormente _qué coño_ hizo tan mal para estar en una habitación con tal bestia, que puede matarlo con solo mirarlo. Diez veces más grande que su persona y eso que aún no sale completamente del agua.

Hace el mayor silencio posible, intenta volver a la cama antes de que esa cosa lo vea, No aparenta dar cuenta de su existencia. Mueve sus alas, húmedas, no puede volar decentemente de esa manera. A menos que quisiera acabar devorado de forma horrorosa y dolorosa, _no gracias._

—Estoy… definitivamente muerto…—Se esconde entre el montón de telas que hay en esa cama.

— ¿Estas despierto? —Abre los ojos lo más que puede bajo su pequeño escondite. No alcanza a ver quién habla y tampoco quiere descubrirlo, no lo reconoce—. No es la posición en la que te dejé. Debiste despertar ya—Maldice por lo bajo aquel detalle—. Aunque tragaste mucha agua. Pudiste quedar inconsciente de nuevo. Me da tiempo a-

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Respingo atrás es respuesta a que lo tome de la pierna, parpadea repetidamente sorprendido por lo que ve.

Un hombre, alto y de significante musculatura. Un solo ojo en su rostro con extrañas manchas azules que no alcanza a distinguir bien. Sus manos tienen el mismo tono y logra ver una cola; una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en el otro, mostrando colmillos resaltantes.

—Así que me estabas ignorando. Que cruel. —burla, su forma de hablar es extraña. Un acento que no ha oído en nadie.

— ¿Esperabas otra cosa? No sé quién eres ni que hago aquí metido—Frunce el entrecejo, notando que la punta de la cadena está en su mano—. Tú-

— ¿Te traje aquí? Si, fue lindo ver como casi te ahogas, aunque es por Francesco que no lo hiciste—anuncia sonriente, Lightning lo mira de arriba abajo queriendo entender a que viene la diversión al respecto—. Deberías agradecer.

—Gracias por evita mi muerte, ser… extraño.

—Me llamo Francesco, con decirme por mi nombre basta, _Lightning_ —sufre un violento escalofrío, asustado. Guarda una distancia apenas considerable— _._ No hace falta guardar tanta distancia, no muerdo. Al menos no aún.

—Me acabas de dar más razones para estar **_muy_** lejos. Si me disculpas, me voy a casa antes de que mi papá me-

De un tirón acaba tirado a la cama de nuevo, Francesco juega con la cadena en su mano, aun sonriente y tranquilo.

—Umm… No, no quiero que regreses a tu casa con tu padre—Saca los labios un momento, sonríe después y balancea la cadena en su mano—. No existe motivo por el cual debas volver.

— ¿Puedes dejar la tontería y quitarme esta cosa del cuello? Si quieres molestar ya lo hiciste, im- ¡A-ay…! —Lo toma de la cara, siendo doloroso. Tiene garras y se clavan superficialmente en la piel del hada. Francesco acerca su cara a la suya, su único ojo visible demuestra desquicie.

—Es la primera vez que toco a alguien en mucho tiempo—admite en voz baja, a sí mismo—. Es tan extraño, tienes la piel muy suave—Señala en un jadeo caliente—. Tienes los ojos más grandes y más azules de lo que me había planteado en realidad, también eres más alto y tus pestañas son muy espesas. —Continúa con aquel análisis, aun apretando el rostro ajeno.

—Y-ya, gracias por decir mis pensamientos cuando me veo al espejo o me toco la cara después de bañarme. —Busca un punto en el que apoyarse para huir o uno débil. Duda del segundo. Aplica tanta fuerza que duele.

—Imaginaba tu voz diferente, también tu aroma. No decepciona—Suelta la cara de Lightning, ladeando su cabeza—. Tu pelo… no me gusta.

—Es una bonita conversación, pero como dije antes debo irme, ya sabes… a mi casa… si eres tan amable de quitarme esto. —Señala el collar. Probar suerte, cosa que duda.

Sin embargo, hay que intentarlo al menos.

—Quitártelo no, había pensado en ponerte en las muñecas también, el problema es que no suelto tantas escamas como para hacerlo—suspira decepcionado—. Francesco no va tirándose por ahí. Sobre ir a tu casa, ya estás en tu casa ¿A dónde tendrías que ir?

—Veo que hay graves problemas ahí dentro, aparte de deliran- Quítate de encima. —se interrumpió a si mismo cuando el hombre acabo sobre él en la cama, viéndolo con demasiada fijación.

—No estoy delirante, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te responderé con absoluta coherencia. Anda dime ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que estoy loco o algo peor? —Su sonrisa no ayuda a que se calme a pesar de la oferta de respuestas.

— ¿Pa-para qué me trajiste aquí? Pudiste dejar que me ahogara.

—Porque te quiero aquí.

—Que específico… No considero eso una respuesta, es-

—Te quiero aquí, también te necesito… —medita balanceando la cabeza—. hay muchas razones por las que te traje aquí ¿Te haces la jodida idea de cuánto tiempo había esperado para que estuvieras en el lago? Es como poner un filete a un perro hambriento sin dejar que lo toque.

Que jadee con la boca abierta, haciendo ver los dientes refuerza esa visión.

—M-me haces daño. —queja cerrando un ojo. Pasa su mano por el pecho, hundiendo sus garras con la intención de perforar.

—Yo como perro hambriento, quiero comer. Hasta saciarme, primero necesito hacer algo muy importante. —Atrae su mano derecha y la muerde con fuerza. hasta el punto en el que una pequeña gota de sangre bajo por su brazo hasta terminar en la cama.

Tomo el rostro de Lightning y junta sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Abre los ojos y cierra la boca cuanto puede, negado a abrirla como Francesco quiere. El hombre toma el brazo de Lightning, torciéndolo y forzándolo a abrir la boca. Traspasa su sangre en medio del beso que roba el aire que el hada necesita. Patalea, sin ser molestia para su acompañante.

—Trágatelo—Cubre su boca, haciendo fuerza contra la cama para evitar que lo vaya a escupir, una vez lo ve tragar, lo suelta—. Perfecto, gracias por colaborar, _Amore_. —felicita.

— ¿ _Amore_? —Frunce entrecejo, jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho. — ¿Q-qué es lo que se supone que hiciste? —interroga preocupado.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es muy bueno para ti—manipula de Lightning de tal manera que lo sienta en su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de cintura—. Con eso podrás darme la familia que tanto quiero… Adorable ¿No?

— ¿¡QUÉ FAM…!?

—Una familia como tú la conoces. Nada espectacular, el papá que seré yo y tú la mamá. Te escogí para eso, solo tú puedes hacerlo. Aun no podemos empezar —Explica tan natural que da a creer que Lightning está de acuerdo y exigiendo esa explicación detallada—, debes adaptarte a mí, seguirás siendo tan fértil como siempre.

— ¡NO PIENSO HACER ESO! —Apresura a decir—. ¡SUÉLTAME! —Lo empuja y no lo mueve. Desconoce qué criatura es, quizás eso influye en que pese más de lo que su masa corporal indica. Francesco vuelve a tomar el rostro de Lightning con dureza.

—Crees tener elección, que lindo… e iluso—ríe—. Francesco cuidará bien de ti, no debes de preocuparte por ello—Afirma emocionado—.Preocúpate de hacer bien tu deber de complacerme, _Amore._ —Se acerca esta vez a su cuello y clavando sus colmillos en este, sacando un chillido de dolor.

No entiende que es lo que ocurrió ahí. Él se fue tras un rato de abrazarlo. Lo único claro es que la cadena en su cuello esta hechizada. Dependiendo de si se encuentra o no Francesco, esta se regresa en la pared, impidiendo que ande más de lo que debe. De lo poco que aprendió de Hudson fue anular, siendo algo tan sencillo como una cadena no decía ser difícil.

— ¡AL FIN! —Celebra luego de media hora en lo mismo, se jura a si mismo estudiar más magia apenas ponga un pie en casa.

Camina hacia el pasillo que supone, da a la salida. Por la forma luce como una cueva, posiblemente al otro extremo del lago donde la humedad es mayor y explica que sus alas no logren secarse. Se cubre la boca, en el suelo a un lado había cadáveres, a los cuales gusanos usan de banquete. Alas de hada desperdigadas por el suelo no trae más que temor a su ser.

_¿Ya había hecho esto antes?_ Ahora podía dar crédito a que Hudson prohibiera a cualquiera acercarse al lago. Aparentemente su zona de caza, lo que ve sin lógica es que no dice la verdad _a nadie_ , ni siquiera a él. Está bien que lo desobedezca casi siempre, pero siendo un tema tan delicado incluso él hubiera hecho caso. Guardarse este secreto no tiene pies ni cabeza.

Puesto es una cueva se acerca a lo que no concuerda, pasado el susto de ver cadáveres y alas por el suelo. Hay una roca muy grande, obstruyendo definitivamente. Comienza a empujarla, tiene la esperanza de moverla un poco para escabullirse. Puede ver brillo tras esta, si _Francesco_ quiere impedir que huya, ocultó la salida obviamente.

Lo que llama su atención es que la roca estaba muy húmeda. Se desliza un poco por sobre la tierra y cuando pudo hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar, con su delgadez no suponía un problema, intenta escabullirse.

Se hace atrás al notar que agua entra por el agujero. No entra de forma natural. Adquiere un movimiento antinatural, como si tuviera mene propia, rodeándolo hasta finalizar en una burbuja que lo podría ahogar.

— _Vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas, que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena_ —Gira hacia el tarareo— _._ Sabía que podías hacer la anulación de la cadena, tan solo me tenías ansioso de ver que tanto harías apenas me fuera. —admite Francesco, cerrando su puño y causando que la burbuja de agua explote. Lightning cae al piso tosiendo, mojado de pies a cabeza.

—Maldito.

—Las hadas tienen magia ¿Me crees imbécil para dejarte donde podrías escapar? —se acuclilla frente a Lightning que lo mira con susto—. Esta cueva está bajo el lago al que tanto debías alejarte, es hogar, mi dominio. Aquí todo pasa como me place.

—Yo no voy a hacer lo que te place, lagartija. —Estar mojado lo molesta, demasiado. Francesco ladea la cabeza.

—Poner resistencia es muy tierno. Te identifica como el ser frágil que eres en comparación mía—Al acercarse, el pelirrojo se aleja—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma? Lo he hecho con los inútiles que no pudieron cumplir con lo que yo quería. fue hace mucho. No vas a decepcionarme ¿Verdad? Eres mi favorita y mayor apuesta.

Lo manotea, disgustado. Es una advertencia a que lo comerá de todos modos.

—No voy a tener ningún hijo tuyo, no se-

—Se puede, las hadas son fértiles y lo mejor de todo: Apenas tienen a su cría, no pueden soltarla—Levanta un dedo, sonriente—. Se preocupan más por ella que por sí misma. Si tienes a mis hijos, estarás confinado a permanecer junto a mí—anuncia victorioso, moviendo la cola—. Una flama bajo el agua. Un punto rojo entre tanto azul.

—Es ridículo, voy a salir de aquí antes de lo que piensas. —asegura con rabia.

—No tienes forma, tus alas no pueden funcionar mojadas y aunque intentes nadar hasta arriba, te atraparé antes de que te acerques a la superficie—Se encoge de hombros despreocupado—. Ahora, tomando en consideración el tiempo que ha pasado ya debes estar bien. —Lo toma del cabello, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —quisquilla removiéndose.

Francesco sigue tarareando lo mismo una y otra vez, sonriente y una vez llegados de nuevo a la habitación tira a Lightning a la cama, poniéndose sobre él al instante que sigue resistiéndose. Más que un hada parecía un gato montañés. Frunce el entrecejo debido a la resistencia continua y sin parón.

—Eres de lo más necio—Logra tomar sus manos y presionarlas contra al cama—. A estas alturas, los demás ya se habían rendido. Más inteligentes que tú sin duda. —aún más ofendido por el comentario, lo escupe. En la mejilla.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no…! —grita, interrumpiéndose. Baja la mirada en dirección a la zona doliente. Está dañándolo, sus garras clavadas en la cintura y haciendo un rasguño hacia abajo, rompiendo la ropa junto a la piel frágil.

—No te atrevas… a faltarme el respeto de nuevo otra vez ¿Entendiste? —interroga sin esa sonrisa característica en su rostro.

Lightning no presta atención a la advertencia, pues trata de apartar la mano que lo hiere gravemente.

Saca sus garras de aquella parte que sangra, girándolo para dejarlo con el pecho pegado a la cama. Lo sostiene de la cintura, Lightning se remueve errático al no poder librarse del más grande. Francesco rasga con sus dientes la tela en la zona que le interesa que falte, subiendo poco después para pegar su pecho a la espalda del contrario. Exhala, complicado por instante hasta que consigue que su virilidad roce la entrada del hada.

— ¡HAAAH! —Francesco evita que se alce o aleje, habiendo penetrado de golpe y mintiéndose asi—. Ah… ah…—Sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas por el dolor repentino.

Temblando por completo y escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Su interior palpitando y sangrando consecuencia de intromisión forzada, siendo el falo de gran tamaño.

—Oww, estás llorando. Eres adorable—Ríe en su elogio, con una mano hace que gire la cabeza para besarlo, aunque Lightning aprieta los labios y los dientes. Francesco pasa la lengua por los labios sellados—. Podría hacer esto tan placentero para ti como lo es para mí, este dolor es innecesario.

Lightning solloza, perdido en su propio mundo y aun negado a lo que Francesco insinúa.

No encuentra de donde agarrarse. Que apretar, que hacer en este momento en el que es violentado por el aun extraño personaje. Francesco lo rodea con los brazos. Jadeando con la boca entreabierta y siendo poco más que una simple _copulación_. Quiere crías, quiere atar a Lightning lo más rápido que pueda a él, está desesperado por hacerlo.

Y aunque encuentra placer en esto, no es lo principal.

Muerde la espalda, rompiendo la ropa y manchando la piel pálida del color que tanto le fascina: El rojo. Siendo tan brusco como suele serlo. Se detiene por un momento al notar como el cuerpo debajo suyo se aflojó por completo, alza una ceja, no pensó que se iba a desmayar.

—Con una vez no basta—bufa inconforme, apartándose un poco y notándose _seco_ — _._ Joder—Levanta de la cama. Pone al hada de lado, arropándolo hasta la nariz y se mete en el pozo que Lightning tanto observó al levantarse la primera vez.

~ * * * ~

—Tengo que salir… Tengo que salir…

Apenas abrió los ojos salió disparado a la roca del día anterior o noche, no tiene muy en claro cuánto durmió o cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No le importa tener que nadar, ahogarse o lo que sea mientras se aleje de esa bestia cuyo juicio duda que roce lo normal tan siquiera.

— ¿Qué haces? —grito y casi se cae—. Pensé que no intentarías lo mismo, sabes que pasará. Te traje para comer, ven a-

— ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! —advierte retrocediendo, Francesco sonríe ante los ojos asustados del hada. Sin poder tomarlo, Lightning corre de regreso a la habitación, cuando Francesco logra retenerlo, jugando con él, el joven lo empuja y cae al pozo.

—Esto es medianamente oportuno. —susurra para sí mismo entrando en el pozo, que por desgracia tiene corriente.

Se da golpes por la fuerte corriente en aquel túnel. Abre mínimamente los ojos cuando se encontró fuera de dicho túnel, percatándose de que arriba hay luz. Blanca y que asume se trata de la luna. Su pecho duele por el poco aire que tiene. Apenas da un pequeño impulso, siendo tomado por algo muy grande.

El rugido y el peculiar agujero en la cuenca izquierda de la criatura llama su atención. Una burbuja se forma en su nariz y boca permitiéndole respirar. intenta soltarse de su pata no pudo. Lo lleva más profundo y se introduce de nuevo en el túnel por el que salió, en menos de un minuto está en el suelo de la habitación con la misma criatura en forma de serpiente que vio la primera vez.

—Eres un ¿Dragón? —Tose el agua que trago, puede apreciar el magnífico cambio de esa criatura enorme hasta su forma humanoide.

— ¿Impresionado? Francesco causa ese efecto en las personas. —Asegura vanidoso, esta vez usando una capa negra que hasta el momento no había visto.

— ¿Y dónde están los demás? ¿¡Por qué no te buscas a alguien de tu especie para molestarlo y me dejas en paz!? —quisquilla en busca de la lógica de ese hombre.

No es común que una especie busque de reproducirse con otra, Francesco ladea la cabeza, su sonrisa baja apenas un poco.

—Soy el último que queda. Mi madre murió hace unos años, solo estábamos ella y yo. Incluso mi padre fue un hada, una que se fue apenas cumplió con el pedido de mi madre—explica brevemente, acercándose y levantándolo del suelo—. Por su culpa estoy solo aquí. Debí tener muchos hermanos para poder continuar con nuestra especie, sin embargo, solo nací yo y cuando llego mi momento… Mi madre falleció.

—Mu-muy triste tu historia y repugnante el hecho de quisiera aparearte con tu madre—repone, sin saber si sentirse un poco triste al menos—, pero yo no puedo tener lo que tu-

—Puedes tener dragones, por algo te di mi sangre. Cuando logre fecundarte pondrás al menos veinte huevos. Genial ¿Cierto? —La cara de terror de Lightning le causa—. Con una sola vez no basta y tampoco funciona en la inconciencia, por lo que-

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO! —solloza al ser puesto de espaldas con Francesco pegado a él. Aprieta los labios. Francesco lo rodea con los brazos, impidiendo cualquier clase de resistencia de su parte.

—Hah… De tanto tiempo viéndote… ahora estas más lindo que nunca. Incluso llorando.

Pierde la cuenta de cuantas veces pasa. Tantas y todas con el mismo inicio y desenlace. Francesco asegura con preocupante seguridad que aún no está inseminado. Que aun debe seguirlo haciendo, siendo un ritmo tan errático con el que la noción del tiempo se perdió, su cabello incluso creció y el lado derecho está a la altura de su hombro.

Ha intentado irse varias veces, sin éxito. Francesco logra agarrarlo en el momento más inoportuno. Comer pescado y solo una que otra vez, ciervo. Tiene ganas tremendas de preguntarle cómo es posible que lo _conozca_ , habla de momentos en los que ha estado solo o con Hudson y es imposible que tuviera dicho conocimiento.

Aunque hoy pasa algo muy peculiar…

—Ummm… —Contrario a lo normal, lo pone boca arriba. Su respiración agitada por el forcejeo acostumbrado. Lleva su mano escamosa al vientre del pelirrojo, quitando la tela de ahí, la ropa de Lightning apenas cubre algo por lo rota que esta.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —Francesco baja, apoya su oído en el vientre de Lightning. El castaño da una lamida a la zona.

—Ya está listo. —gorgotea contento, la cara de Lightning es todo un poema—. Tardamos menos de lo que calcule, tal vez eras más fértil de lo pensado. Que suerte y que pena.

—En-entonces me puedo ir ¿N-no?

— ¿Por qué te irías? Nunca te dejaría irte, eres mío igual que lo que tienes ahora en tu vientre—asegura abrazándolo a esa altura—. Solo debo esperar a que nazcan y abandonaras esa idea—Da un beso a la zona, apartándose—. Debo buscarte ropa.

Francesco es extraño en su forma de actuar. Ensimismado y meditabundo, incluso ve muchas más cosas a juzgar por sus reacciones repentinas. Cuando se va, presiona aquella zona de su cuerpo, _no quería nada de él_ , no puede tenerlo. El problema es que el cuerpo y el espíritu traicionan a la mente, impidiendo que se haga daño sabiendo que hay algo efectivamente vivo dentro suyo.

—Esto no puede estarme pasando. —solloza llevando las manos a su cara.

. . .

— ¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí? —Francesco detiene su comida. Ve al rubio que no se levanta de la cama desde hace un par de días—. Nunca te había visto.

—Yo sí. Casi toda tu vida, desde los seis o cinco años para acá. Eras un niño muy lindo—El agua viaja desde el pozo hasta un tazón, para limpiar los restos de sangre en su boca y dedos—. Era un poco borroso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Francesco se acerca y aparta su cabello. Quitando el parche negro y muestra la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo vacía. Lightning arruga la cara asqueado.

—Hace mucho tiempo me arrancaron el ojo por salir del lago en un eclipse solar. Había una pequeña hada cerca de la orilla, intente acercarme y como castigo a ello me lo arrebataron—coloca el parche y su cabello en su lugar—. Lo más irónico, es que no se deshicieron de mi ojo. Lo tienen en un collar y aun ahora puedo ver a través de él.

—Ah… claro.

—Te diré otro dato cómico—Toma asiento en la cama—: Quién lo arranco, que aun lo tiene en su cuello, es mí "Papa"—Lightning abre los ojos y frunce las cejas ¿Quién es? No conoce a nadie con un pasado tan estrambótico como estar con una dragona y estafarla—. Él pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, casi parecía… el tuyo—Lightning entreabre la boca con sorpresa—. Gracioso ¿Cierto? —Repone con tono inminentemente rencoroso hacia el pelirrojo que no para con su sorpresa y espanto—. Se deshace de uno, pero cuida el de otro.

—No me sorprende que no quiera que te acerques a nadie. —musita, aun sin ánimos de defenderlo.

—Desde ese momento no he traído a otras hadas. Verte por tanto tiempo me hizo saber que tú eras para mí—el acercamiento pone nervioso a Lightning, alejándose lentamente—. Solo tenía que esperar el momento en que viniera a mí.

—Estás loco. —afirma. Ahora con toda la seguridad de ello.

—No, porque estás aquí tal como yo quise, lograste lo que la mayoría apenas hizo—Rueda los ojos, balanceando la cabeza—. Estabas destinado a estar conmigo—gorgotea lanzándose y abrazándolo. Se fija en algo muy extraño en el hada—. Tu cabello está extraño.

— ¿Ah? —Francesco se aparta, Lightning tomo unos cuantos mechones, que van perdiendo el color rojo. Desvaneciéndose y dejándolo rubio—. El hechizo de tinte se acabó, no tengo como volverlo a hacer. —comenta sin dar mucha importancia.

—Creí que eras pelirrojo.

—Pensé que sabias mucho de mí. —mofa por el mero hecho de quererlo molestar, como Hudson pensaba. No tiene sentido de supervivencia.

—Es difícil ver cuando tu ojo no está en su lugar—informa cínico—. De todos modos… la mayor parte del tiempo fue rojo al igual que tu ropa, es el color que más me gusta, destaca en el agua. Es como si alguien te hubiera puesto expresamente frente mío.

Lightning frunce el entrecejo por el comentario. Siempre gustó del color rojo, es llamativo y a él le gusta resaltar. Sin embargo, recuerda ciertos detalles de cuando tenía alrededor de once años. Hudson insistía mucho en hacerlo vestir con ese color, no se quejaba por el gusto, pero no deja de ser un detalle _extraño._

_Hudson sabía que Francesco estaba en el lago,_ donde el solía jugar con otros niños y a veces con Mate, perfectamente a la vista. Quiere dudar de que Hudson supiera este detalle, de otro modo sería por demás…

Simplemente no puede ser.

Pasan varios días en suma tranquilidad, Francesco bajó el humo y lo trata en una gentileza extrema. No se atrevía a tocarlo de ninguna manera o índole, hacerlo rabiar resulta entre gracioso y preocupante por la reacción que tendría. Golpea algún muro en lugar de descargar su frustración en él.

En su ausencia se toma el tiempo de practicar magia, elementales pues siendo Francesco un claro elemento de agua, alguno debe poder contrarrestarlo. Piensa que el hielo serviría para detenerlo, escapar por el pozo y llegar a la superficie como mínimo.

Descartó el fuego por la humedad tan fuerte, sus alas apenas lo alzan un par de metros: Débiles y flácidas. Su frustración da lugar a ciertos momentos de gritar, llorar y zarandea cosas, estar encerrado es la maldita perdición.

— ¿Qué es esto? —interroga tomando el enorme ramo de flores que Francesco estaba entregándole.

—Un regalo de cumpleaños, no tengo idea de cómo cocinan las hadas, así que hacer esos banquetes que él te hacia es complicado. Tampoco puedo traer todo eso. —Lightning frunce un poco el entrecejo ante el comentario.

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? No, mi cumpleaños es en el inicio Verano, apenas inicio la primavera hace un par de días. —Resalta aquel pequeño detalle, Francesco niega con la cabeza.

—Ya es verano, _aquí_ es verano ¿Cuántos días pensaste que teníamos juntos?

—Yo…

Sus labios tiemblan _¿Tantos días?_ De la primavera al verano habían alrededor de noventa y dos días de diferencia y siendo su cumpleaños en el noveno día del verano…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños _Amore_! —gorgotea con alegría, sin prestar atención a lo que se forma en la cabeza de Lightning.

_Más de noventa días ¿Y Hudson no hacía nada por ayudarlo?_

Sabe la capacidad de su poder, también que cuenta con la ayuda de otras criaturas mágicas que podrían ayudarlo _¿No estaba haciendo nada?_

. . .

Fuertes jadeos resuenan en las rocosas paredes. Uno que otro pequeño sollozo adolorido. Tiene las mejillas rojas al extremo, apretando la sábana con una parte del peso de Francesco en su espalda. Suelta una gran bocanada de aire, lagrimeando y temblando. Aprieta los labios, haciendo fuerza.

—Ya siento el primero, sigue haciéndolo. —anima Francesco con voz ronca.

Lleva un par de horas en lo mismo, con los dedos ajenos dentro del pequeño orificio formado en base al "embarazo". Puede sentir lo resbaloso del huevecillo que sale de ahí, el problema es que tarda precisamente por no estar lo suficientemente húmedo.

Un largo quejido de Lightning trae consigo el primero. Se lo quedo mirando, parecía una burbuja traslucida con una parte oscura. El embrión. Como si esta hubiera sido un tapón siente bajar varias iguales. Francesco las pone a un lado para evitar cualquier accidente. Toco el vientre del rubio, tanteando que tan dura está la zona.

—Creo que ya no hay más ninguno—Lightning se deja caer a la cama cansado, llevando su mano hasta abajo y una vez toco, ve ña sangre que cae —. Es algo normal cuando no has tenido antes.

—Estoy… cansado…—jadea con los ojos entrecerrados, sudado y somnoliento.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—gorgotea Francesco acariciándole el cabello—. Haces a Francesco muy feliz.

—No es mi intención… podrías morirte ahora mismo y me alegraría—Francesco ladea la cabeza ante aquella confesión. Toma uno de los huevos—. ¿Qué…?

—Tendrás que quererme de todos modos, esto también es mío, _Amore_ —sonríe ladino dando un pequeño beso al objeto, Lightning aprieta los labios con un pequeño resquemor en su ser— _._ Además, son iguales a mi… necesitan el agua para poder sobrevivir.

— ¿No puedes… salir del agua?

—Solo durante eclipses o lluvias lo suficientemente fuertes y duraderas, mi cuerpo no resiste secarse y aun cuando aquí hay humedad, debo ir al agua—explicó un tanto escueto—. Si están demasiado tiempo alejados de la humedad morirán, no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

Lightning no hace caso a la pregunta, _no puede estar fuera del agua,_ son casi un par de opuestos. Las hadas no pueden estar en el agua mientras un dragón acuático no puede salir de esta. Solo tiene que llegar a la orilla y alejarse unos metros, se librará de él mientras más alejado se encuentre del lago.

Y si aleja los huevos de él, antes de que siquiera nazcan será mejor, tan solo falta la forma de dejarlo inconsciente.

**~ * * * ~**

—Hueles tan bien aún… Quisiera volver a llenarte para tener más y sigas oliendo de esta manera. —Francesco no lo suelta, sus conversaciones usualmente limitadas a monólogos de su parte. A menos que quería sacar información.

—Tu madre ¿No te dijo que hacer este tipo de cosas es malo? —mofa sin despegar la vista a donde se encuentran sus "hijos"

No tiene idea de cómo hacer esto funcional. Está acostumbrado a la explicación de tener al bebe en su vientre por siete meses, ocho a lo mucho y el nacimiento, no a tener que sufrir como un parto y no poder verlo en sí. Tampoco está seguro de querer hacerlo precisamente.

—No es malo buscar a quién quieres para hacer una familia. Ella una vez me trajo a una mujer muy parecida a ti, aunque sus ojos eran verdes—El corazón de Lightning late más fuerte a cada palabra, abriendo lentamente los ojos—. Había estado volando por las orillas del lago, _Mamma_ creía que llevaba algo en manos, pero al traerla aquí no tenía nada.

— ¿Q hicieron con ella? —cuestiona con voz tenue.

—La devoramos, no podía tener crías, quizás lo que dejo era eso. En uno de los campos circundantes. Queríamos una opción para no tener que reproducirnos entre nosotros. Al final ni siquiera pudimos intentarlo—Resopla inconforme—. Lo único que recuerdo en especial de esa hada, es que sus alas eran muy finas. Tres pares, aún están por ahí tirados en el sue- ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta al notar que llora.

Lleva las manos a su cara, se aparta el cabello largo, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. El hada más veloz, como fue su madre en un tiempo, tenía el deber de viajar de un lado a otro por cuestiones diplomáticas, por ende, circuló mucho por encima del lago.

_Francesco y su madre la devoraron._

Hudson lo sabía, él sabía prácticamente todo, fue él quien le dijo una historia diferente al resto, aunque lo tinto como un "bestia desconocida" al que lo hizo. Cuando está perfectamente consciente de lo que hay bajo el agua _¿Para qué mentir tanto tiempo?_

—Te odio… tanto…—solloza tomando el antebrazo de Francesco. Al principio desconoce porque, casi feliz de que lo toque, pero al instante aparece el motivo de esto.

En su brazo se hace un enorme cristal de hielo. Se expande por lo mojada de su piel, no para de congelarse y en busca de una desesperada solución antes de que la escarcha siga subiendo se lanza al pozo en pleno cambio de forma. Causa la caída de algunos trozos de roca, Lightning toma los huevos y evita que se aplasten.

Francesco aparece unos minutos después, rugiendo tan fuerte como puede, molesto y rencoroso por lo que el hada hizo. Lightning sigue pasando el dedo por los huevos, jugando con ellos.

_— ¿Qué debo de abandonar para apartar demonios? Ni la vida ni el alma dejare_ —comienza a tararear, Francesco cambia lentamente de forma—. _Que en vano ya se quemen. Entrégalo, entrégalo… tu corazón entrégalo…_

— ¿Qué…?

—Si de verdad estos serán mis hijos… No dejare que los veas ni una vez… Aun si es sobre mi cadáver. —musita tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharse, Francesco da un gran resoplido, sin apartar la vista del hada rubia.

Los días pasan, los huevos crecen con velocidad, en la misma rutina que se hacía nociva para ambos. Más para Lightning que para Francesco, intenta magia tras magia en búsqueda de la que pueda herirlo de verdad. En venganza, el dragón deja a un lado aquel intento de gentileza de esperar a que los primeros niños salgan.

Al fin y al cabo, quiere muchos más que esos, tantos como Lightning pueda darle para que entienda que haga lo que haga no va a abandonarlo. No entiende que tanto puede costar aceptarlo, amarlo de la misma forma en que él lo hace, casi con desespero y obsesión.

Lightning ahora duerme en calma, con Francesco recostado a todo lo largo y ancho de la cueva. Gusta dormir en su otra forma de vez en cuando. Con curiosidad acerca su hocico y huele los huevos crecidos y de considerable tamaño, un tanto más grande que un melón sin llegar al tamaño de una sandía.

Huelen extraño, pasa su lengua por uno y agita la cabeza. Da un pequeño gruñido que logra despertar al hada—¿Qué ha…? DETENTE—. grita interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, Francesco da un pisotón a los huevos, explotando a los que permanecen en el suelo, Lightning toma dos en sus manos.

—Q-qué te pasa. —solloza, Francesco le ruge y como un Déjà vu, una burbuja de agua se forma su alrededor. Cambia de forma, arrebata el par que tenía en sus manos y sin miramientos los choca entre sí, destruyendo por completo lo que pudo haber ahí.

Cae al suelo mojado y viendo lo que queda en el suelo, dando un grito quebrado y desgarrador ante el acto cruel del dragón, quien lo mira confundido por el llanto tan sentido, tan profundo. Antes de poner una mano en su cabeza para consolarlo, Lightning se levanta, caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con el muro, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Por q-qué hiciste algo así ¿¡POR QUE!? ERAN MIS-

—Venían enfermas—Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás por ser tu primer embarazo.

— ¿¡Y ESO QUE!? NO TE DA DERECHO A MATARLOS DE ESE MODO. —Replica llorando con más fuerza.

—No quiero crías enfermas y si te tengo a ti no tengo porque recibirlas—Una barrera de hielo se forma frente a Lightning, Francesco la rompe al instante—. No importa _cuántas_ veces lo tengamos que hacer ni cuántos tenga que destruir—Lo toma del cuello. —. Tendremos las crías que _yo quiero._

Tirarlo a la cama no es difícil, menos reiniciar de forma literal todo el proceso. Indiferente a lo mucho que llora, a la mente herida de Lightning. Sean o no enfermos eran sus hijos los que se formaban en esos huevos, que los destruyera de esa manera tan cruda es inconcebible y peor aún, imperdonable, hiciera lo que hiciera no lo iba a perdonarlo _jamás._

**~ * * * ~**

—Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo ¿Por qué sigues odiándome? Francesco no hizo nada malo. —Asegura con sonrisa, Lightning ni siquiera le dirige la mirada.

El tiempo transcurre con demasiada velocidad para su gusto, el ciclo se repite y su alma permanece inquieta a que Francesco vuelva a hacer lo mismo. demasiado vanidoso e inmaduro para comprender lo que destruyó.

—Francesco no ha tenido que sufrir el tener hijos de quién lo tortura, amarlos y llorar su muerte sin siquiera dar el tiempo de que vivieran de verdad—recrimina con buena parte de su cabello en el rostro, Francesco no lo deja cortarlo y se hace un tanto molesto por la falta de costumbre a como acomodarlo—. No podrías ser padre de nadie, formar una familia es algo imposible para un hombre como tú.

—Estaré con mis hijos y no los abandonare a la deriva como hizo el mío, eso para mí es un buen padre ¿No? —interroga, Lightning no lo deja acercarse más.

Entiende en parte su comportamiento. Puede que sexualmente y corporalmente sea un hombre adulto, pero mentalmente se comporta peor que un niño. Demasiado inmaduro, caprichoso y distraído.

—No, es amar sin importar como sea o lo que haga. —Lo malo de ser un hada sumisa, es que ante el sentimiento maternal se dejan vencer fácil.

Había incluso soñado en como serian. Si tendrían su cabello, sus ojos, si realmente serían dragones o alguno podría ser un hada; niños o niñas; cual sería más pequeño, más grande, cuanto tardarían en hablar, si dirían mamá por instinto o lo llamarían papá. Aunque estuviera en la espera de nuevo, no va a ser lo mismo. L _a primera vez_ , esa que nunca se iguala y por ende…

_Nunca deja de doler._

— Ese es el amor que tengo por ti, digas lo que me digas yo te amo—Asegura sonriendo. El rubio lo mira rencoroso—. Has cambiado mucho a cuando te traje, tu mirada es menos miedosa, ahora me hace pensar que hablo con un igual a mí—mofa sentándose al borde del pozo—. Mucho, mucho más frágil.

—Aun siendo frágil no impedirá que huya de ti. —Abraza sus piernas, fijándose por un momento en la ropa que lleva puesta y hasta ahora no se había preguntado de donde sale.

—Esta ropa-

—La encontré en el fondo del lago. Oportuno ¿eh? —mofa—. Iré a buscar algo para que comas, estas más delgado.

Frunce el entrecejo, solo en la cueva y pensando que tantas casualidades en este tema de Francesco lo está molestando demasiado. Da un largo suspiro y acercándose al agua mete la mano, cerrando los ojos y esforzándose, logra una pequeña chispa que se extiende en el agua y un pez sale flotando panza arriba.

—Aun no es muy fuerte. —Lamenta a si mismo, la única opción que tiene en este momento es electrocutar a Francesco. Siempre mojado acabará peor de lo que es en alguien seco.

El problema viene a que Francesco tiene la resistencia de su bestial forma. No puede calcularlo en un hada de su tamaño o similar. Soba sus sienes, debe practicar y esperar a que lo ayuda a sacar los huevos de su interior, solo en ese momento ejecutaría su plan de escape. Uno de tantos y espera porque no sea fallido.

~ * * * ~

— _Hasta ahora he deseado ver este infierno acabado_ —tararea, Francesco descansa en completa tranquilidad no se preocupa por mirarlo—. _Que debo de abandonar para apartar demonios. Ni la vida y el alma dejaré. Que en vano ya se quemen… Entrégalo, entrégalo… tu corazón entrégalo… Todos los sacrificios fueron por este momento…_

Coloca todos los huevos en la sabana, con mucho sigilo la moldea como saco. Francesco destacó una vez que su voz le parece muy bella. Usando esto a su favor lo dormita. Siendo seis huevos menos a la ocasión anterior que fueron veinte. Se hace más fácil, tomando en cuenta la magnitud de estos.

— _Ya no puedo soportar, atrapado en una jaula sin poder volar_ —Acostumbra tanto decir cosas así que el mayor no toma preocupación, lo ve como amenazas vanas—. _Solo una flecha, lleva la esperanza al volar por el atardecer el rastro que deja, es el camino para al fin ser libres._ —finaliza, a punto de colocarlo en la cama, Francesco abre el ojo.

— ¿Qué haces? —bosteza, Lightning intenta cubrir el "saco" sin éxito. Francesco no tarda en alterarse, causando un temblor en la zona por su rugido y sus movimientos erráticos. Debido a esto apenas puede equilibrarse y los huevos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡NO! —Agarra a uno entre sus manos, evitando que las enormes patas de Francesco lo destruyan, coloca su mano en la mandíbula del dragón y con un pequeño grito lleno de adrenalina hace el hechizo de electricidad en él.

Estuvo a poco de echar humo, cayendo a un lado inconsciente por el gran choque eléctrico. Reviso fugazmente con la mirada, notando que no hay más nada que salvar ahí, _solo que está en sus manos_ , moviéndose inquieto _._ Salta al pozo, abrazándolo para evitar los golpes que pudiera darse por el trayecto.

Una vez fuera del ducto, realiza un hechizo de aire que lo hace salir disparado a la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y viendo el brillante cielo azul. Se pondría a llorar de no ser un momento en el que teme que Francesco recupere la conciencia. Repite el proceso cuantas veces hizo falta. Llega agotado hasta la orilla, sujetando con firmeza el huevo.

—Ya… ya estamos bien…—ríe incrédulo. Junta su frente con la burbuja. Camina, respirando por la boca en estado nervioso.

Quiere tirarse a llorar sobre el césped. Incapaz de explicar la emoción que lo embarga por haber salido de aquella húmeda cueva. De tener por fin el calor del sol encima suyo. Se mantiene con distancia del agua, solo por seguridad de que el huevo no se seque, no va a perderlo todo.

—Si es… ¡Lightning! —Alza la mirada, aun no está cerca del árbol, frente a él aterrizo Shuu—. Oh por ¿¡Estas bien!? A pa-pasado tanto tiempo desde que te hundiste… ¿Qué paso con tu cabello?

—Joder, te dimos por muerto incluso, no nos des esa clase de- ¡HEY!—Lo sostiene antes de que caiga desplomado al suelo.

~ * * * ~

—Lo metí en agua, sigo sin saber que es o de donde salió.

— ¿Él está bien? No me interesa esa cosa…

—Yo no sentí nada mal en el además de que está más grande, pareciera haber crecido mucho para el tiempo que tiene- Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta con amable sonrisa el albino. Lightning se sienta con lentitud, parpadeando.

—Pues… seco—admite, moviendo apenas sus alas, tanto tiempo húmedas lo hizo olvidar como se sentía tenerlas bien. Hudson hace a Shuu a un lado, abrazando a Lightning con todas sus fuerzas—. A-ay…

—Pensé que… no tendría oportunidad de verte más nunca y…—da pequeñas palmadas a la espalda de Hudson.

—Estoy bien o algo así—admite incómodo. Shuu encuentra curiosa la expresión tan sería que permanece en su rostro—. Podemos ¿Hablar tú y yo a solas? —pregunta suavemente, su voz un tanto más gruesa a oído de los dos qué están ahí.

—Claro, yo te-

—Puedo volar, en serio… necesito volar—niega rápidamente, le urge. _Demasiado_ tiempo quieto para seguir postergando lo que tanto le gusta. Hudson asiente y se adelanta—. ¿Do-donde esta lo que llevaba en mis manos?

—Lo metí aquí, pensé que necesitaría agua, es una cosa muy rara ¿Me dices que es? —pregunta con amabilidad y Lightning lo saca de aquella pecera en que está.

—Quizás después—Gira el cuello, tronándolo. Revolotea, asegurándose de no caer al vacío de nuevo. Cuesta lo suyo, pero logro llegar a donde Hudson atiende cada problema en la comunidad—. Yo-

—Sé que debió ser horrible, para cualquiera, eres el primero que regresa ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste? Cuesta muchísimo dejarlo inconsciente, nada que ver ahuyentarlo o matarlo. —pregunta sin mirarlo, pensativo. Lightning nota las ojeras que carga el hada.

—La verdad fue… suerte—No lo negaría. Deja el huevo en un florero vacío y transparente—. Necesito que me digas la verdad, tú-

— ¿Suerte? Ojalá yo hubiera contado con más cuando su madre salió del agua en pleno eclipse hace tantos años. No pude deshacerme de ella hasta que prometí darle muchas crías, al final solo nació, me entere de que murió y solo me faltaba que el muriera para poder dormir tranquilo, con mucha suerte ahora lo haga. —Algo en el comentario hace que la calma o estupor de Lightning se evapore.

—Tú sabias que él estaba ahí abajo, por eso siempre me decías no fuera-

—No necesitabas saberlo.

— ¡ES UNA AMENAZA PARA CUALQUIERA! ¡AUN SI NO ERA YO PUDO SER Y TU NO HACÍAS NADA! —grita colérico, descargando toda la frustración acumulada.

—Yo cuido de todos aquí y sé que nada iba a ocurrir porque-

— ¿Eres su papá? ¿Qué te obedecería? Solo tiene más razones para matarte si logra salir del agua ¿Y entonces qué? Permitir vaya por ahí estando con quien quiera. —interroga. Hudson ve algo diferente en Lightning, su forma de expresarse dista mucho de cómo la recuerda.

_Suena desesperada, suena sufrida._

—No lo haría porque yo comprendo cómo funciona su especie y él solo—no sabe cómo decirlo de una manera en la que la situación no empeore—. Él solo había intentado salir por un hada en todo este tiempo y no pudo, yo lo protegí y está vivo hoy en día.

— ¿A quién? Dime—El escrutinio del rubio sobre su persona lo hace sentirse expuesto. —. Por quien arrancaste su ojo, esa porquería que aun llevas en el cuello y que aun funciona. —señala aquel collar que normalmente no presta atención.

— ¿Cómo que…? Lightning.

—Era yo ¿Verdad? Siempre sabias todo y no querías decir nada.

—Eras un niño y lo sigues siendo. —excusa.

—Ya no soy un niño, ya no puedo ser ni parecer un niño—sollozo apartándose de Hudson que intento abrazarlo—.¿Entonces que? Me criaste para ser su… "mujer" como tú fuiste el hombre de su madre o simplemente te daba igual siempre y cuando lo mantuvieras quieto.

—Eso no es verdad. Intente alejarte de él de todas las maneras posibles. La ropa, el cabello, las carreras… Yo sé que el rojo y la actitud que tomaste lo fascinan, pero tú no obedecías cuando te dije que no hicieras todo eso.

— ¡¿Que iba a pensar yo?! Que por usar ropa como los demás y un corte inusual me iba a querer un… Dragón acuático con ganas de proseguir con su especie. Incluso con lo ridículo que suena te lo hubiera creído, yo confiaba en ti ¡¿ACASO ME VAS A NEGAR TODO ESE TIEMPO QUE ME HICISTE VESTIR DE ROJO!? SABÍAS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASABA POR SU MENTE.

—Nunca te mentí.

—Lo ocultaste, es lo mismo y ya no vale la pena que te excuses, ya no… Ya ni siquiera vale lo que me digas. —Toma la crecida burbuja de agua cargada, con un notorio y grande objeto en su interior.

—Esa cosa- Lightning destrúyela.

—No.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASA POR TU CABEZA!? VIENES A DECIRME TODO ESTO POR ESTAR DELIRANDO—acusa—. Es un huevo de quien te violó y encerró por más de seis meses. —No quiso prestar atención al comentario del tiempo, no le interesa.

—Fueron dos años y medio para mí, lo que sufrí no me lo van a hacer olvidar y esta personita de aquí no tiene culpa de nada—afirma terco—. Se creó por mí, es mío y estará tan lejos de él como me sea posible.

—Qué quieres decir con eso—bufa con deje burlón—. No puedes cuidar de ti mismo, menos lo vas a hacer de un-

—Tome mi decisión, aceptarla o no es problema tuyo, me largo de este lugar, conozco un sitio donde estaré bien alejado de él y de ti. —No permite que Hudson responda.

En su casa tomo el bolso que hace mucho había hechizado para que entrara hasta una casa. Guarda su ropa, alguna que otra pertenencia que es de hecho importante, dibujos con sus amigos, libros e incluso de manera desconocida mete su cama. Se detiene al mirarse en el espejo, apenas se nota más alto, el cabello rubio largo…

Toma unas tijeras con la idea de cortarlo aun si sale mal, no tiene ganas de ir con Ramón a pedirle un corte decente o uno de los que suele usar; mucho menos pintarlo, solo le gusta de rojo y ya no es una opción. Baja la tijera, soltando el mechón de cabello después de considerar demasiadas cosas. No vale la pena intentar disimularlo, la costumbre a tenerlo así no se quitará en este momento tan lleno de ansiedad. Deslizándose acaba sentado en el suelo sin ver a nada en específico, juega con el filósofo objeto en su mano y…

Un pequeño _plup_ lo hace mirar a la mesa de noche, la burbuja estaba ¿Explotando? Algo asustado se acerca y contrario a lo que espera, una cara de asombro llega rápidamente. La burbuja reventó, lo que de esta sale no es líquido sino un pequeño bebe con apenas cabello en su cabeza y apretando los ojos. Con cuidado lo toma entre sus manos, tan pequeño que teme dañarlo por accidente.

El bebé abre los ojos tan grandes que tiene. Ojos rasgados y de color avellana, aunque similares… no son iguales. Sonríe débilmente y da un beso a la frente del bebe que ríe con claridad, moviendo sus manos en la cara del rubio, siendo lo primero que ve, debe tratarse de su madre.

— ¿Que tal pequeñín? ¿Feliz de verme? —pregunta con ternura, con los ojos aguados, tanto tiempo esperando por esto y _por fin_ tiene a un bebe entre sus brazos. De tanto que habló con él siendo una burbuja o huevo, la ilusión de que reconociera su voz es algo normal—. ¿Acompañas a Papi a un nuevo hogar?

Guinda el bolso en su hombro derecho y se encamina a la salida sin mirar el lugar en el que pasó su infancia, ignora a Shuu que pregunta por él bebe que tiene en brazos y más aún a donde va. Con una capa puesta y el bebé salta del enorme árbol. Vuela cuando se acerca al suelo, aterriza de forma agraciada, silba lo más fuerte que puede y tras un tiempo un lobo que es casi de su tamaño no tarda en llegar.

—Gracias por venir por mi Theo—Sonríe montándose en el peludo animal que corre una vez sus pasajeros se han acomodado—. _Entrégalo, entrégalo… ten el valor de dar tu corazón, por todo aquel que se marchó, tu sacrificio por siempre será…_

El lobo lo lleva a un tronco grande, alejado del lago y su _antiguo_ hogar, tendría que arreglar mucho, sin embargo, cerca corre un rio y con unos cuantos ajustes podría hacer que pase por ese tronco.

Demasiados planes y todos involucrando al pequeño que duerme en sus brazos sin saber la de problema que vinieron antes de su primer suspiro. Da un beso a este antes de colocarlo donde nada le pasará en lo que hace una cuna decente.

Lo único que tiene grabado en sangre y piedra es que Francesco _jamás_ se volvería a acercar, ni a él, ni a su bebé.


End file.
